The White Roses
by Lady L. Raven
Summary: Scarlet and her sister Morgan were brought into this world as burdens. Scarlet had the better life though unlike Morgan she has a dark twisted past no one knows about. Being wombed by a Demon named Sebastian and a powerful Grim Reaper Raven, has its perks but what if all the ties come togather. Scarlet and Morgan are natral born enemy's in this story as Ciel is there grand prize..
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Rewrite of first chapter more detail promise, hi I'm the origanal autho also, I have gotten better enjoy, I hope its good**_

_**Disclaimer: It may be Occ, also I do not own Black Butler, only the Occs thanks**_

* * *

Prologue : Where life started

She placed her slender pale fingers on his face, her cold yet warm touch softened him. The touch she gave him made his mind flow with memories they shared together. Every second he cherished, he could remember each one, but one he could never forget was when he first met his snowbell. She leaned towards him and gently lied her silver head on his brood shoulder, and slowly glanced up to face his crimson eyes, that allured her or maybe any women.

He sighed, as he placed his hand gently on her swollen stomach. "Raven, are sure you want me to leave..I don't believe it will help," Raven lifted her head quickly sending him a glare, and lifted her finger pointing towards her stomach of 8 months. "It's to protect them understand me, I won't get the joy of this but Alice, Hart, Alex, and my father will protect me don't worry so much, I need you safe when there born so we can be happy.." after finishing that sentenced she paused for a long moment, he raised his eyebrows questioning her silencing, "What's wrong Raven," she laughed quietly to her self as he continued watching with confusion. "Let's just enjoy our last day together can we, " She playfully said as she tasseled his raven hair.

He watched her, and smiled at her impulsive attitude. Raven quickly jumped off the ground and reached out her hands to lift up her lover. He gestured no and lifted himself off the ground, he cleaned off any dust on him and was stopped by a small thin fragile hand. He looked into her Heterochromia eyes, her two different colored eyes. They where the opening to her soul, the one thing he loved about her.

Her green shinigami eye, she inherited from her father, and her dark mysterious magenta eye, the one of the traits she inherited from her human mother. Her red plumped smile that he enjoyed to kiss every day, smiled at him once again, it was just to him.

"Lets have one final dance, my demon" he smiled at her and held out his head, asking her to dance for the last time. She bowed to him and placed her gentle hand into his palm, and they began to dance, to nothing but the melody in there hearts, even if they where cold they were beating for each other. He gentle hugged her as he took the steps to the dance. "Raven" she spoke up lightly, "Yes" he heard her words flow from her mouth as a soft melody, "I will forever love you," she shed one tear, and let it run down her cheek.

"Me to..I love you to..." there final I love you they would say for a very long time.

He left the very next day far away from her, leaving her behind. She had to hide from the Grim Reapers, for a long period until her child was born. They disapproved of her carrying a demon hybrid with her, and want her punished.

During the birth of her children, her asthma caught up to her, even if she was a Grim Reaper, she was still human. She had medical problems that led the birth to a long period, by the time they received message of a signal telling them they discovered there location she had just given birth. So they hurried out of there Raven was far to weak to continue, so she told Alice, Alex and Hart to take care of one of her daughters and take her far from the location. While the other twin the one with magenta hair she gave to her father to take far away from the location. She stayed behind and was captured, she was held in punishment, by that time Scarlet and Morgan were far away as possible from there mother.

When she was found guilty of breaking a law in the shinigami realm she was cast away into a jail within a mirror, but her lover could still contact her. They threatened her in killing the demon if she showed him a slight emotion of love. She had no choice, but to except, when he discovered her punishment, he went in search for his beloved.

When he found her, her heart broke because she had to tell him filthy lies that changed him. She told him she despised a lowlife creature like him, he ruined her and that all he was a toy she played with, he lost hope in the emotion love. But his finale words to her were "I will always love you, my Raven..." they both shed there finale tear, the one crimson tear.

After that day Raven stayed in the mirror but her memories faded away slowly, but the only thing left in Raven was his last words, and feeling of hate. She just waited for her freedom that will soon come..

The demon became a cold, cynical, and malicious creature after what had happened in his past. He didn't believe in the words love any more, and the memory of Raven never left his heart though.

He formed a contract with a young Earl named Ceil Phamtomhive, he was later named Sebastian Michealis. He waited with his master until he reached his revenge, but his past would soon catch up to him...

Scarlet Black was one of the twins that was given birth 13 years ago, she was raised as an orphan but learned her easy way into a good home, she treated an old women like her mother, at the end she inherited all her money and name. She became the most known name in England. But after a kidnapping she was taken for 3 years, when she returned at age 10 she was companied by two clad butlers. She discovered that Ceil was in the same situation she pleaded to meet him, what she didn't know was she fell in love with him and ended up despising her father..

Morgan, she was taken into an orphanage in the Grim Reaper Realm, was adopted as an apprentice by William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff they are both her teachers. She meets Ceil, Sebastian, and Scarlet when she is on a mission with Grell to retrieve a soul, she finds them amusing and might use them as pawns to her plan.. Morgan has a secret agenda...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy chapter 3 soon by tomarrow morning I guess well enjoy, Morgan and Grell wil bring out there date view yay **_

_**Disclaimer: You know what I don't own continue**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The butler and the lady

As Scarlet glared at the tall clad butler, he did the same but with a smile. She despised him with pure hate, her eyes burning into his soul, as Ciel and her butlers sighed. Scarlet sat in front of the butler, Sebastian, her butlers Dante and Nero had doubts why she sat in front of him in the carriage if she hated him.

But clearly she was very odd in having her they quote "worst enemy" sit across her, they just let it slide. Scarlet's aura set tension with the demons, they both weren't fond of each other, the reason was, Sebastian accidentally taunted her about her odd behavior, and she found it offensive since then she continued the battle. While Dante, Nero, and Ciel watch the battle go on, they hope it would end soon.

Scarlet stopped glaring at the demon and remembered why they were with Ciel, and Sebastian. She was lost in thought she merely forgot, Sebastian sighed as he noticed she had stopped her stare down, he found her quite amusing since the day they met, because she wasn't afraid of anything. He will one day scare her though, he promised it on her soul.

"Ciel, I forgot to tell you, I might have a lead on the case after all, if your interested" she asked twirling her long lavender strand of hair. He barley put any thought in her words and continued watching the landscapes. Scarlet gave up on précising even after telling him once. She chose not to bother him, at the moment. Instead of glaring at the butler she chose to speak to him.

"Sebastian may I ask you a question" he nodded in her question, as both Dante and Nero sat in there seats waiting for the battle to begin. After Ciel heard those words come from her mouth he knew that they would have to stop[ the carriage once again. He really didn't understand why he couldn't just ask Scarlet to go in a separate carriage, when he was with Sebastian. Maybe he just enjoyed her company. Or the young earl was very fond of the young duchess.

"Sebastian why do like cats," for a surprise they were all in shock, she would usually ask why he was so ugly, but her words nearly shocked them. That there faces had changed drastically, Dante thought it might rain.

Scarlet saw there expressions, "What I can't ask him a question without those faces, please I am a Duchesses Scarlet Black after all aren't I, so Sebastian will you please continue."

"Certainly, the reason is there so soft and calm, they are just very perfect," She laughed, this is the part they were waiting for let the battle commence, "Pft, cats are lazy vermin you find on streets that are worthless creatures, I prefer dogs they are loyal, unlike cats they aren't lazy, they work for there own things unlike those repulsive things," The war ahs started, leave the battlefield, Sebastian faked his closed eye smile with a slight tick mark on his always calm face.

"I can tell you have tacky taste, dogs are filthy vermin with disgusting dieses, the only reason you love dogs, my lady is because, your are in..." Scarlet rose from her seat, "Shut up Butler," He continued, "Cie.." She jumped on him and began to pull his hair, "I said shut up" Dante and Nero sighed as the words "Cat lover" and "Dog lover were thrown around.

They pulled off Scarlet in time, before she tried to choke him, they thought she was quite childish.

The carriage was stopped into halt, but the good thing was that they have arrived at her manor. Scarlet's neatly done hair was know all over the place. As for Sebastian he was being yelled at for being childish. A child yelling at a grown man to stop acting childish ironic.

Dante dragged his master inside and said there farewells, as for Nero he stayed behind to tell them about the case, and what they had discovered. "Lord Phamtomhive, the things we discovered was, all leading to a mysterious tie to the hope ring, what we noticed was that each of the young girls that had in possession the stone all were taken. That was all sir, I will have to excuse my master she is very impulsive at times, good day Ciel, Sebastian." After his final words he walked into the manor waving his goodbye.

Ceil looked at his ring thinking of how it all linked together, he looked at the manor, as he can see a glimpse into the future, he saw it burn to ashes. He quickly lost blanked and was caught by Sebastian, he pushed him away quickly and hoped the vision would never come true.

"Sebastian lets go," they both walked into the carriage across from one another as Ciel thought of Scarlet, and he remembered what Sebastian was about to say, "Sebastian what was the name you were going to say before Scarlet attacked you, " Sebastian smiled mischievously, "Master I was going to say .." but he stopped thinking he could play with this a little longer, "Nothing of importance, master," Ceil sighed and continued blankly thinking to himself.

Sebastian thought how unaware his master was, how he didn't know Scarlet's true feelings for the young Earl. Love he thought of a useless emotion, but deep in his heart he still had love for….. Raven

* * *

"Dante, I am going to the garden, I will return soon," yelled Scarlet into the empty hallway, all she heard was silence, "I'll take it as yes, bye Dante," she ran through the corridor doors and saw her large meadow filled with plants, and life. She inhaled the breath of fresh air, as if she would never inhale it again. She loved the garden of the manor, that was her favorite spot in the entire manor.

She ran down the steps towards her white roses blooming from the ground. She picked her black lace dress from the ground and walked through the paths made to explore her garden. If it were up to her she would live in the garden forever.

She walked further down the path until she found a black rose dripping crimson blood, she gently grabbed the delicate rose and a film record broke through the rose, she was watching a cinematic record. As the scenes past her she saw a hand reach out to her, she looked up at the owners hand. It was a women with short light lavender hair. She was an angel, Scarlet didn't know why she knew these things but she grasped onto them quickly.

She felt as if this belonged to her the power she felt, "Follow me my dear and I will tell you everything," Scarlet had her doubts but the feeling she just experienced made her curious, and she was an angel what can be bad about her.

She nodded her head, she place a grasp onto her hand and off she disappeared with her.

* * *

Dante and Nero felt an intruder in the home so they searched quickly for there master, when Dante looked in the garden he found a lavender rose dripping blood, he felt something bad, he rushed to Nero and explained quickly. So they searched for there master quickly before something happens to her, something they will regret. But they must contact Ciel, first.

* * *

Master Ciel was quietly thinking when the phone rang, he watched his butler quickly answer it. Sebastian began to speak, when he was quickly ordered to pass the phone to his master, he did as he was told when Ciel received the phone his expression changed the words that came our of the phone placed him in shock, "What do you mean Scarlet disappeared," Sebastian's eyes shot up, he hated the girl, but hearing those words broke his spirit for some odd reason.

Ciel placed the phone on the receiver, his hand trembled he never felt so worried why know, as the phone rang again. He picked the phone up this once, he said hello, but he was still shocked from before when matters couldn't have gotten worse they did. Lizzie had gone missing but he had to choose who to searched for, Lizzie his fiancée, or Scarlet his friend he cared for.

He sighed, "Sebastian, we must search for lizzie, prepare the carriage." Sebastian was about to ask his master what about lady Scarlet, but then he saw his face. The same face in terror he had when he remembers when he lost everything. It wasn't terror to lose Lizzie it was to lose Scarlet. He left the room after his master.

When they both entered the carriage a lavender rose with crimson blood was placed on the seat as a warning...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hiya well I was wrong the chapters need a lot of work so I will post everything in recovoring by Today in the night so 2 chapters before the day ends yay, also thanks for following this weird story well enjoy**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't Own Black Butler and there awesome characters only Raven, Scarlet and others ok bye_ **

* * *

Chapter 3: Lavender covered in blood

Scarlet opened her eyes slowly, all she saw was a dark room. A lonely solitary room, she could only see the dark, her eyes grew wide when she felt her mouth couldn't open. Her eyes grew worried, she tried to feel her mouth but her hands were restricted to the bed posts. Scarlet began to panic, she was afraid for once, she was finally living her fear, being in the dark unable to free her self.

Her eyes began to well up in tears, as she tried to hold them but that one tear slowly ran down her cheek.

Scarlet continued to soothe her mind by singing a lullaby, "The dark, will never reach me, the light will always eliminate me it will never keep me from the light because the light will reach me soon..." her tears began to make a pool of her tears. She pleaded for her servants. She wishes them there...Won't they come soon...

* * *

Angela watched as the young girl continued her sobbing, she had to close the girls mouth. She was to noising, and her cleansing needed pure quiet. She was preparing for the hybrids cleansing but before that she needed to distract Ciel so she sent Drocil to kidnap his fiancée.

Before she could began, she need a back up plan if Drocil failed to take on the task she could send Raven, But first she must awaken her. first.

She walked towards a cold black mirror and placed her hand over the center, she stopped and lifted her hand and slammed her fist towards the glass. The glass spread all over the ground and Raven fell from the shards, she trembled in the cold as she watched the women standing above her. She felt that she was lost in this world, everything looked strange in her eyes, she could only remember the mans words, the words of love.

"Who are you," asked Raven shyly to the women over powering her by standing above her. She just smiled and placed a hand over her long silver hair, in that moment Angela filled her head with false beliefs and lies. She filled her mind to become a killer and hunt down Ciel Phamtomhive. Raven backed away from her, what Angela did changed her feeling, she made her into her puppet that day. Raven knew what she had to do, she was given orders and she must follow them.

Angela gave her clean butler clothes to wear, for her hunting. She grabbed them from her cold hands and walked to get dressed, Raven walked into the room where she was told to change in, she saw weapons laid all over the bed as if they were expecting her here. She quickly changed, and grabbed her rifles and placed them in her holsters. She grabbed a black katana, and placed behind her back and made her way out. But stopped in front of a mirror and saw her hair was lose so she looked around for a clip, and began to braid her long locks. After a while later she saw her reflection, the memories she received she felt as if they were lies.

She walked slowly out the house and off to her destination, her memories had the plan in her mind so she wouldn't fail. Raven was just a solemn puppet know.

Angela began her purification as she planned the girls records left her mind but when she noticed Dante and Nero were on her trail, she couldn't finish know she must escape, she quickly opened a portal and transported Scarlet to the location where Drocil was, so she placed her in the middle of the room so she can see Ciel and Sebastian's faces when they see her like this. Scarlet lost the fragment of her life and is know lost in a dark abyss.

* * *

Ciel walked into the tower with Grell, he and Pluto met up with him by meer accident, so they asked him as protection. Since Sebastian was no where, when they heard something behind them, Grell stopped and sighed, "Morgan might as well join the party," a thin figure came out from the shadows. And dusted off her invisible dust, she was wearing a black suit, like Williams, and had black framed glasses. She wore a Cheshire smile, as she examined Ciel, he found her odd, is she another Grim Reaper.

"Yes kid I am a Grim Reaper, names Morgan Stucliff, at your service. I followed my teacher to make sure he would stay out of trouble and I see he only causes it," She continued smiling as she walked behind them. When they reached the doors they saw human live size dolls attacking them.

Ceil ordered them to stop attacking the girls when Morgan reminded him there not really them, there walking dolls.

"Grell stay behind with the dog while I take the kid to his location, do it" He didn't need to be told twice with out doubt he did it as he was told by his student. He didn't care about her getting mad and yelling he just didn't want to her to beat him like the incident with Madam Red, he paid hell with Morgan. He remembered he couldn't feel his face at all, he didn't want to go through that pain ever again.

Ciel, grabbed Pluto and began to run off through the stairs, followed by the young reaper. They made it to a two large doors, but before they entered she stopped him. He glanced at her and she smiled at him, he questioned if she was mentally for always smiling in a situation uncalled for.

"Go in if you please but what lies across this door won't be pleasing," she moved her hand and sighed as she followed him from behind. Ciel was surprised he saw the nothing at first but then those words that she had told him from before rang in his ears as he looked on the marble floor and saw the marking. The same marking that was burned into his skin. That same dreadful thing, he lost balance and was caught by Morgan quickly.

"Happy Birth-Day to Ciel." his eyes widened when he heard her say those words. How did she know it was his birth-day. He pushed her away and stared at her blank expression,

"How did you know what today was," she walked behind him and traced her fingers behind his back and made her way to his eyes, she pulled off his eye patch, and smiled. While he blushed slightly seeing her so close to his face, when she pulled off his eye patch, he felt as if she knew everything about him,

She tossed the eye patch to the side and closed in to his ear, and began to whisper, "I can read your record without even reaping it, " as she cooed in his ears she. Smiled, she got what she wanted know.

Morgan walked a few steps back and pulled off her coat, and placed it on Ciel. He was still in shock he couldn't believe there was such thing, and know some one he didn't know knew everything about him.

She hid her emerald eyes behind her dark black hair, she smiled at the boy. For some reason he intrigued him, she was about to ask him more but they were cut off by Sebastian coming from the window.

Morgan watched as the demon, talked so lowly to his master. This man, she feels as if she has seen him before but from where. She watched them fight there little argument, and sighed when she cut in, "Sebastian Michealis, Crow demon, from a highly respected demon society, isn't it, and ah you fell in love with a ... oh my, a Grim Reaper," Sebastian stopped speaking to hear her words, how did she know, Ciel was as surprised he never or could believe that Sebastian was in love.

"How do you know that," the anger over powered him, he wouldn't be so uneasy thought Ciel thought after hearing that. Maybe what she says is true.

Morgan was amused but after that she couldn't retrieve any memories, he was blocking them from her. "I am able to detect ones cinematic record without a scythe but with you I only read that you won't allow me to read the rest." He tried to ignore her, was interrupted by the swarm of dolls walking in the room. Morgan thought maybe this was her opportunity to leave.

She looked back at the two and laughed to her self, she would be able to use them for her little game. The demon will be apart of her plan for sure. She left them behind and walked down the road she saw, when she began to talk to her self.

"So my game, has two new players, oh well lets just wait for Claude to finish his part and when I win, I will finally finish this game, hurry Claude.."

* * *

_**A/N: OmG what is Claude doing here, not yet though continue on as we discover what happened to Scarlet, I didn't want to add so much detail in the conversation Sebastian and Ciel and Sebastian because I believe you know what they tell each other and the singing well I hope you continue minor mistakes but will be later revised bye**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I didn't go into so much detial with the saving of lizzie, it was more focoused on Scarlet and Rave, the first coinfrontation, yay well continue on the next chapter about Scarlet's past. Enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Love Labyrinth

Scarlet eyes opened slowly as she saw a tall thin man have her in his arms, she examined her surroundings. She saw a young boy with blur hair walk with another tall man in red carrying a young girl with blonde hair. Scarlet was lost who were they, why was she with them the last memory she had was...Oh no the labyrinth, she yelled in her head.

Her dark magenta eyes met with the mans crimson eyes, his long jet black hair gave her memories, that were very vivid to her.

She sighed, "Put me down" Sebastian did as he was told, Nero and Dante ran to her, as she aggressively pushed them away. "Get away from me, your worthless creatures, known as demons, don't touch me" her eyes changed, the remembered her gentle soft caring eyes, that were know cold, stern and disgusted, also filled with hatred.

They saw her cold stare look into them, "Your the reason I'm like this, get away from, me, where's Undertaker, he was the last person when they put the Labyrinth in me,"

Dante placed a hand on her shoulders as she backed away, "Stop it, I can't remember what happened, Where you the ones that did it answer me," she closed in on him and pinned him down, "Scarlet, you don't remember, anything," she scoffed, "Isn't that what I'm asking, know tell me demon, why did I mature, why am I here. I am not afraid of you.

Sebastian and Nero watched from close by as Ceil, still was unaware lady Scarlet was awake, he was setting Lizzie down in the carriage. Sebastian watched Nero, his eyes were broken, "Nero, what is she talking about meaning of labyrinth.." Moron cut in," She lost half of her cinematic record."

Scarlet quickly heard her and jumped off Dante and waltzed to Morgan who was calmly leaning in the carriage.

She saw her calmly reading a book while she tried to get her attention, "What do you mean I lost my cinematic record speak to me Grim Reaper," pulled Morgan's book off her hands. Morgan sighed and her emerald eyes met with her magenta. Morgan thought she was as looking into a mirror, if it weren't for there hair and eye color.

Morgan smiled at her, "Well cinematic record.." Scarlet grasped onto her shirt collar and snorted, "I know what it s but, how, I don't exactly understand this, what about the love labyrinth...and Raven what happened to her...did she die." the name of Raven caught everyone's attention. Sebastian thought what did she mean with if Rave died how did Scarlet know about Raven. Grell looked at the young girl, from a world away the girl knew to much about Raven.

Nero and Dante thought the same thing why did she know who Raven was. Morgan smiled so Claude succeeded in killing raven and placing the Labyrinth inside Scarlet.

"I need to know someone tell me..is she fine.." Raven watched from afar, she was prepared to confront them know they were preoccupied by her murmuring. She placed her arm on her black coat and tossed it aside. She placed her frail hand over her black rose pattern on her palms and the lightning Labyrinth. Awoken, the long blue scythe blade sprung from her hands, she ran towards the group.

"Moron listen.." she paused, her senses got to her, the other demons haven't noticed but she seemed to notice much more quickly then the others, "Move quickly..Go" she pushed Morgan to the side, and quickly turned on the love labyrinth. Her hands controlled large black chains that were tied to her arms and feet.

Sebastian and Nero had only heard legends of the Labyrinth, but never seen one, there eyes were amazed by such divine weapons only the strong can possess.

Sebastian saw a feminine figure with long silver hair pass through him quickly as he saw her charge at Scarlet. Scarlet quickly pulled her chains and caught a hold of the mysterious figure.

Ciel had noticed there was a loud noise outside, when he saw a women tied to black chains that Scarlet was possessing. What had happened while he was gone.

Raven breathed softly as her long hair covered her pale slender face from being revealed.

Morgan stood up and noticed Grell left a long time ago, she thought what a pathetic excuse for a grim reaper.

Scarlet jumped off her chains that were holding her above the ground, she walked towards the girl with the long silver hair. She lifted her hair and saw her eyes, those eyes they only belonged to..Raven "No..No it can't be," they all watched her back away in terror. Raven lifted her head, "My name is Raven White, holder of the Lightning Labyrinth, " her eyes were visible, Sebastian couldn't believe this, she was gone, wasn't she. Dante and Nero only heard she was the one who tamed the Lightning Labyrinth, but they heard she was gone forever.

Morgan grew furious, she was supposed to be dead, she will have to speak with Claude later. Scarlet sniffled her nose. "Raven is it you," Raven's eyes were lifeless and could, she quickly took advantage of the moment and broke her chains and strikes her back. Ciel yelled no, while they all watched her strike at her with no hesitant. "The Labyrinth is only for the strong, you are weak because you let the emotions overtake you your not worthily to hold the Alice Labyrinth. My job is done, Alice liked the color Red son I believe I should cover you in Crimson," Scarlet gasped, Dante and Nero charged at her, when she countered it by two blue blades sprout from hr back striking the two demons, quickly. They were held in the blood shed, only tears shed them.

She released the blades and turned towards Ceil, she walked towards him, Sebastian quickly placed a hand over him, "I'm sorry my lady but you can't touch my master, without passing me." Raven remembered those words, before, that voice, she knew who he was. Angela's power couldn't stop her love, "Crow Demon, my love." Ceil looked up at her and saw Sebastian's eyes soften. But as Raven reached out her hand Angela stabbed her doll with ten pins, Raven fell to the ground, unconscious as her master continued to pull the strings. As for Morgan she needed to take control I the game once again...

* * *

_**A/N: Omg Raven and Sebastian's love is so strong what will happen next stay tuned, maybe update tomarrow. ok Bye**_


End file.
